Advent calendars
by chips and ice-cream
Summary: My first fic, since its advent I thought I'd do a christmas fic. Enjoy!
1. The 1st

**Disclaimer: I own no ninja turtles, but I think my sisters hamster trains secretly at night**.

Chapter 1: The 1st, Raph's point of view

"Wake up everyone, it's the first of December, we have to open our advent calendars!"

"Shut UP Mikey!" Sometimes my youngest brother really gets on my nerve, even though were sixteen he acts like a Kid, especially around Christmas time. He still goes out and gets everyone an advent calendar, its the same every year, he gets himself a silver sentry, Don some science thing, Leo a ninja one, me a wrestling calendar, he even gets Splinter one, always something to do with peace. And they ALL have chocolate in every year.

"Come on Raphie, you know you love advent calendars."

"No I don't, now let me sleep."

"Please Raph, they have chocolate in, and I got you a wrestling one, just like every year." Told you.

"No."

"But if you don't open it Santa won't come."

"How many times have I got to tell you Mike, there is no stupid Santa Clause!" Oh yeah, he still believes in Santa too.

"There is too!"

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"Hey Mike didn't you wanna open the calendars?" Great Don's had his coffee and wants to open HIS calendar, least he doesn't believe in Santa.

"Yeah, let's go!"

Well no staying in bed now, better get up and get it over with.

"Hang on Raph, I wanna talk with you for a minute."

Great, just what I need, a Leo lecture.

"Whatever Fearless."

"Raph I know you don't enjoy advent much but please don't spoil it for Mike."

"Why not, it's always fun messing with Mike?"

"Because this is his favourite time of year."

I sighed, "Fine, but I'm not promising much."

"Thanks Raph."

Wait for it, "Come on guys I wanna open my calendar today!"

Great, just another, _Fantastic_ day.

**Please review**


	2. Counting down

_Chapter 2: Counting down, Don's point of view_

"Wake up Donny!"

Great, just what I need to wake me up, my little bro jumping on top of me.

"Mike, what time is it?"

"About eight thirty."

"O.K, why are you jumping on top of me at half eight?"

"What is this, a survey? Come on, I wanna open my calendar!"

Don't get me wrong, I love Mike, but sometimes he can be a pain. "O.K just let me drink some coffee."

"Awesome, I'll wait by the calendars!"

You know solar energy, from the sun, I think Mike could produce twice as much in one day than the sun could in a decade. Like I said, I love Mike but I think he should calm down at least a little bit. But I do love the calendars Mike gets, sure it's the same every year, but I like the way there counting down the days till Christmas.

"Hurry up Don I'm not getting any younger over here."

Just 19 more days. I don't know if I can last another 19 minutes. Either I need to build a Mikey proof door, or I need to get more Coffee

* * *

**Come on, you now must review, or I'll get the turtles on YOU!**


	3. Gone

Chapter 3: Gone, Leo's Point of View

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

I'd Been Meditating when I heard Mike scream, I burst out of my room, katana in hand, ready to defend my family.

"Mikey, what's wrong?"

"My advent calendars gone!"

Only one name came to mind as Mike said that. Raphael. I sheathed my katana and went over to Mike.

"Don't worry Mike, I'll help you look for it."

"Thanks Leo, I mean it's like five days till Christmas and the number 20 chocolate's calling for me to open the door to it."

"Okaaay, well why don't you have one of the mince pies April brought over and think where it might be."

"MMMMMMMMMMMM, pie."

Mike ran to the kitchen, sometimes I wonder what goes on in his head. I went over to knock on Raph's door when I saw him coming out of his room.

"Raph, have you seen Mike's calendar?"

"Ugh, no."

"Raphael!"

"O.K, I saw it from the first of December to yesterday."

"RAPHAEL!"

As I 'said' Raph's name Don came out of his room.

"Okay okay, IT WAS DONNY!"

"What was me? Ugh, I didn't stay up all night on my laptop."

"Don go have your cof...wait what?"

"Uuummm, I'm going to take that as go have some coffee, so I, um just, like... bye!" And he ran to the kitchen, I'll have to talk to him later, right now I need to get Mike's calendar back.

"Raph, where's Mike's advent calendar?"

He sighed, "O.K, it's in my room, I'll go get it," He went to his room and brought it back, surprisingly all in one piece, "Happy?"

"Yes, thanks Raph, but don't take Mike's calendar again."

"Whatever."

Whatever, was Raph's answer to just about anything now, I really need to talk to him about that, but right now I needed to give Mike his calendar and talk to Don about staying up all night...

* * *

**Review or face an angry Raph!**


	4. Kids

Chapter 4: Kids, Splinter's point of view

* * *

"Come on Raphie, you know you love mince pies"

"Mike put that down, I haven't finished working on it!"

"Shut the (_beep_ _beep)_ up Leo you (_swear word_ _swear word)"_

"Don put the laptop away and go to sleep"

These are just a few of the things I hear my sons...discussing. Especially during advent and Christmas. In actual fact tomorrow is Christmas, and my sons are argu CCCCCCCRRRRRRRAAASSSHHHH hhhhhh, kids.

* * *

**Review or be sliced by Leo's Katana, also I've decided not to post thr FINAL chap until I have 15 reviews, so...BYE!**


	5. Nicolas

Chapter 5: Nicolas, Mikey's point of view

A/N: this chapter was originally called Christmas. Thanks for staying with me on the story, so here's the final chapter

I woke up and checked my clock. Ooohhh, only five o'clock. Why couldn't it be seven thirty? That's when I always wake everyone at Christmas. Christmas is the best time of year, my bros think I think it's because I get loads of presents, not that I don't like presents, if I got no presents at Christmas I would so have to talk to the man in red, wait, what was I talking about again? Oh yeah, it's not just that I get and give presents, it's because EVERYONE gets some presents!

Yeah, Raph gets some, Leo gets some, Don gets some, Sensei gets some and people around the world get some, well I think they do, they at least get one right? If they don't then I really need to have some words with old saint Nic. That's another thing, doesn't ANYONE believe in him anymore? I do, but I've heard little kids about six say they don't believe in him, and I'm sixteen. 

But I guess I only believe in him because I've seen him. Yes you heard me, I've met Santa. I was about seven and Raph dared me to sneak out of the lair on Christmas (no one else knew so for God's sake don't tell anyone) but, you guessed it, I got lost. It was Raph's fault, he said I wasn't allowed a torch, but back to the main part, I started crying and the next thing I knew I was given a hug by Santa. I mean it had to be him, he was wearing red not only that I opened my eyes and was back in my bed.

Now, I know what you're thinking, you were dreaming shell-for-brains! Well if it was a dream why did I wake up with a new teddy and none of the others did? Obviously you'd think dad gave him to me, but he would have given the others something too, so I hid the teddy to make sure the others didn't get jealous and sensei didn't ask where I got it. I still have that teddy, I named him Nicolas, anyone guess why?

Wait a minute, its seven thirty! Now I should wake my family up, but maybe giving them a lie in would be a nice present. Besides, I could wake them up early next year!

A/N: Merry Christmas, I hope you enjoyed my very first fic. Cyber mince pies for all!


End file.
